


Build a home for you and me

by boldlygo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Unrequited Love, pretty much every one is in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygo/pseuds/boldlygo
Summary: Sasuke deals with the aftermath of his choices and the choices others made around him, and to learn how to have a life that's not based on revenge and hatred but growth.





	Build a home for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be how Sasuke's life is going to be after everything has been said and done. It will feature a lot of the characters from the anime and hopefully ya'll will enjoy it lol

Dawn breaks as Sasuke reaches the exit to the cave with Kabuto trapped inside. It has only been a few minutes since he saw his brother for what he hopes is the final time, but it feels like years when the weak sunlight hits his eyes. To his surprise, Suigetsu and Juugo are waiting for him at the edge of the forest. “Sasuke,” Suigetsu says, “Uchiha Madara is alive.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke can feel Juugo’s stare on his back as they leap from branch to branch, Konoha as the destination. The stare that’s been on his back ever since he declared that he was heading back to the place that was never really home to him. 

  
  
  
  
  


After freeing the deceased Hokage’s from the belly of the Shinigami with the help of a revived Orochimaru, he finally understands why Itachi would agree to the slaughtered of their family. “For Itachi, I will protect Konoha.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Being on an actual battlefield is much different than small fights in large forests, Sasuke thinks to himself. Bodies and blood thrown everywhere, medics and genin trying to force order in chaos. He is standing beside Uzumaki Naruto, a boy he has tried to forget without success. Sakura stands to the other side of Naruto, determination etched into her face. “Team Seven back together again, Sakura,” a lopsided grin on Naruto’s face, “Didn’t I say we’d be back together?” Sasuke stares that the boy beside him, still so bright and full of forgiveness. “I’m going to help save Konoha,” Sasuke steps forward,away from his former teammates, “and then I’m going to become Hokage.”

  
  
  
  


The battle with his last tie to the Uchiha name is long and grueling, with Tobi joining in. Turns out that there is another Uchiha alive after all. Kakashi is frozen when his thought dead teammate is revealed. In the confusion the ten-tails is released and a fight with a woman named Kaguya begins. Ice, fire, sand, it all passes by. New worlds open and close. Obito sacrifices himself to save his once friend and rival, his spirit inhabiting Kakashi to release the power of the dual Mangekyo Sharingan. Together, Sasuke and Naruto press their hands to Kaguya, the seal complete. The tailed beasts are released from out of Kaguya, with Madara as well. Kaguya is sealed away with the Zetsu in another dimension. The battle is won. 

  
  
  
  


Sasuke watches as the souls of the reincarnated are returned to the Pure Land. He thinks of Itachi as his eyes follow the Third Hokage. He thinks of his slain clan.

  
  
  
  


Naruto has his final goodbye to his father. Sasuke stares at the back of the boy in front of him. The resemblance between the two is almost blinding. He wonders what Naruto’s mother was like.

  
  
  
  


Sasuke and Naruto are standing at the Valley of the End for the second time in their lives. Hatred no long fills Sasuke’s heart but he still believes that Konoha needs to be no more as it is. It needs to be burned down and reborn for the ashes of the old ideas. “I alone can bear the weight of all the hatred now.” Sasuke leans forward, his Chidori forming, “I’m cutting all past mistakes and doubts here, and starting anew. Beginning by cutting you down.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke and Naruto lay side by side, ripped flesh where their arms once were. “It seems that we both failed to die again.” Sasuke can hear a weak chuckle bubble out of Naruto, “I never wanted you to die, you know. Sakura, didn’t either for a while but even that changed.” A hiss of pain from both boys is released. “God, if I wasn’t missing this arm I would hit you again for trying to kill me,” Naruto turns his head to stare at the side of Sasuke’s face, “what kind of friend does that?” Heavy tears run down slowly from Sasuke’s eyes, “You never cut me off, you never stopped calling me your friend. Through all of this, not once…” Sasuke whispers. He turns to stare into the blue eyes of his friend. “I’ll start knowing your pain and feelings too, Naruto.” His eyes close shut as he hears the faint sounds of running feet. 

  
  
  
  


This is a nice change to wake up in a hospital instead of an abandoned house, Sasuke thinks to himself as the soft beeping of machines are heard. He makes out the vague shape of Naruto in the bed next to him before slipping back to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


“The wound from losing your arm has been treated but that doesn’t mean that it’s safe to leave yet. There is still a risk of infection so you both are to stay inside for another week or so.” Sakura finishes replacing the IV on Naruto before gesturing to Tsunade, who has been standing at the end of Sasuke’s bed. “I can’t imagine how it is to have lost an arm,” the Fifth Hokage moves to stand near the window as she continues, “but it seems we may have found a way for it to not be completely permanent.” From the corner of Sasuke’s eye, he notices Naruto glance to his shoulder. “As you know, the First Hokage’s cells were used by Madara during the Fourth Shinobi War. We have been able to recreate prosthetic arms that can fully function. If you wish, we can attach them to you.” 

  
  
  
  


“It’s been two months since I got this arm Sasuke, why didn’t you get one?” Sasuke sits besides his friend, watching him fumble with his chopsticks. “I don’t deserve the arm, at least not now. Maybe in a few years, I don’t know.” Maybe I’ll never get the arm, he thinks to himself, not wanting to admit it to Naruto. He continues to stare as a fresh bowl of ramen is placed in front of the bright eyed boy next to him.

  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke looks out the Hokage’s office window to see Naruto helping Sai lift broken wood, his bandaged-covered arm faltering, as two blackbirds fly by. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling mistakes or what have you please feel free to let me know! This is going to be a mult-chaptered fic, not sure how many chapters though.


End file.
